Sweetest Feeling
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Kal and Diana have always had the purest, deepest, sweetest relationship. A special bond built from the moment they met.


**Sweetest Feeling**

Diana Prince wakes up to soft kisses being placed on her neck. As soon as she gives a long pleasurable breathe, almost as a sigh feeling her beloved's lips on her, his kisses start going down to her shoulder and then down her back. She opens her eyes leisurely, delighting herself with the sweetness of those kisses being left on her.

Clark Kent smiles, hearing his goddess' pleasing sigh as he follows her spine, kissing her whole back, causing her shivers.

His hands went up her sides as he was coming up with the kisses again, slowly, making her shiver even more to his touch.

Getting to her neck again, his kisses turn wet. His body is already stuck on top of hers, and, by feeling their naked skins touch, Diana moans softly. She feels him intertwine on her, like if he wanted to tangle on her. As he keeps kissing and biting her neck, she arched her back, making her rear go up to rub more against his already hard member.

She smirks hearing his low groan. She wants him more than anything, even more than air. She breathes heavily, drowning herself in those feelings. She feels his left hand come up to caress her cheek. She kisses his palm, continuing to his wrist. That taste of him always feel new for her, and she loves it.

Diana moves to turn around. Clark lays down on his back to let her satisfy that urge to savor him completely. She gets on top of him, stradding him, kissing his chest. Each kiss slower than another, her hands running his defined torso too. At that moment, more than anything, she wants to feel him. To kiss every part of him, to taste every part of him.

Diana brushes their heated skins in every movement, eagerly kissing his neck, digging her fingers in his hair. Clark's hands hasn't stopped yet to travel her from up to down.

Diana places a kiss on his cheek. A tender, quiet, lengthy kiss. She feels his strong hand touching lightly her face and she looks into his eyes.

She can't look at his blue eyes without feeling butterflies in her stomach. Without feeling something taking hold of her breath, coming up from her chest to her throat. Without feeling her heart filling up, getting bigger and tight with the sweetness of his gaze.

Clark tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling as his thumb strokes her cheek. Diana dives down to his mouth, enjoying every bit of it. Clark devours her too, on a slow and ever so lasting kiss that it seems that they were kissing each other for hours now, without stopping to take a breath.

"Beloved…" she spoke in a whisper, trying to recover some air.

Both hands rests on her thighs. "Gorgeous..."

Diana takes her lips to his forehead, leaving a kiss there.

Their noses touch and stroke each other. They smile and lose themselves in another kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Diana raises up. Clark stares at every detail of her, making Diana feel butterflies again.

"Always breathtaking...exquisite."

Diana can't nor didn't even try to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Clark continues, "Perfect. You are my Goddess."

The last sentence sounds almost as a question, so Diana assures him exactly that.

"Yes, Kal. I am all yours."

She lays down on his body, slowly, pressing her body on his. Again the air escapes her. She feels his body on hers, the heat emanating from him, his mouth asking her to get lost in it, his eyes sparkling with more than just desire… but admiration.

"I want you. I just want you. You are mine. My handsome Spaceman..." she whispers into his mouth, tremulously kissing him.

Clark wraps her in his arms and rolls their bodies, taking control over her. She lets him. She wants him to take control, to possess her. She wants him to give her pleasure and wants to give him pleasure.

It's more than just making love. Its knowing each other, tasting each other feeling each other as deep as they could.

From the moment they first met, Diana knew Kal-El would be the man that would fulfill her every want and need, to love and understand her as she needed just as Diana is the woman that would fulfill Kal's wants and needs, love and understand him as he needs.

Though it took some time to get to this point, they would gladly go through this journey again to prove their unconditional love for one another.

 **5 years ago...**

"Hi, I'm-"

"Superman. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Superman was awe-stricken as he slowly took her hand to shake. They both immediately felt a shock of some sort.

"Wonder Woman, the feeling is mutual." He smiled a very charming smile. "Thank you for helping me out. You are quite the fighter."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Diana! Oh Dear! Ok you've kicked the bad guys now it's time to go home. Excuse me, young man."

"Julia?"

"Kal."

Julia and Diana frowned in confusion looking at him.

"My name is Kal-El. But you can just call me Kal. It's only fair sense I know yours now, Diana."

Diana couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Kal-El. I'm sure we will meet again soon."

Diana of Themyscira, the Amazon Princess had been in man's world for just over a year. She'd learned a few customs, gotten acquainted with a few locals. She heard of other heroes around within the passed year and even saw news clips on television or in the newspaper but she hadn't had the chance to meet with one yet.

Until him. Superman. He was dashing, the stature of a God, very kind, and humbled. A part of her felt the instant attraction but she didn't think it was all that serious.

Until they met again a few days later...

Diana Prince was walking along with Julia Kapatelis and Julia's daughter Vanessa in the Metropolis mall.

"Diana, we need to find you a nice dress. You need to go out find a date."

"That's not important me. My mission is to-"

"Yes...yes...child I know. But that doesn't mean you can't live a little."

"I don't know."

"Diana, there is someone for everyone but you just have to dip your feet in the water, catch a few tadpoles and then you'll find your big fish."

Diana smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Julia."

Diana then looked up and stopped walking abruptly. She frowned seeing a man with glasses sitting at a table in the food court by himself. He was writing in a journal.

"Diana?" Vanessa questioned.

"Um. I... I be right back."

Diana was hesitant at first but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Excuse me, I know this may be a little strange, but you look quite familiar."

The man looked up and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The woman in front of him was beyond gorgeous and she too looked very familiar.

"Hi...I..." he cleared his throat and stood up quickly. "I'm Clark. Clark Kent."

"I'm Diana. Diana Prince," she smiled. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Kent. The person I'm referring to has a different name."

"Oh no...not at all. Maybe I have a long lost twin I never knew about," he joked.

Diana laughed slightly. "Yes, maybe." She slightly paused still staring at him. He has a different name? But it had to be him. It was him. Maybe he just wasn't recognizing her. "Well, I must go." She turned around about to walk away.

"Oh wait, Miss Prince." He reached out and took her hand.

That spark again.

Diana turned back to him and looked down at his hand. Then looked up at him. He quickly let go.

"May I ask you the name of who you are looking for?"

She was a little hesitant. "Kal..."

Clark smiled and took his glasses off. "Hi, Diana."

"Kal! It is you!" Diana happily embraced him.

Clark's body tensed but then relaxed wrapping his arms around her. He inhaled the scent of her hair. So divine.

Diana pulled away still smiling. "I'm sorry, Kal, but I had hoped to see you again and here you are."

"Really?! I mean...yeah...here I am. But actually, Diana, I've been hoping to see you again too." Clark paused. "I haven't gotten anything for myself to eat. Would you like to join me for lunch. It's sudden but-"

"Yes, I would love too." Diana then suddenly realize she had been gone from Julia too long. "Oh, I be right back. I have to find Julia."

Diana quickly walked away heading back to where Julia was.

"Diana?"

"Julia, I'm very sorry for having you wait so long."

"You've caught yourself a big handsome fish there. Why don't you go reel him in?"

Diana tried not to blush. "He is just a friend not a fish. He asked if I could join him for lunch."

"And you had better said yes."

"You are fine with it?"

"Well of course! Just have him have you home no later than midnight."

"Julia, it's just lunch."

"Uh huh. It'll be more sooner or later."

Diana shook her head but couldn't hold back from smiling.

"Go! Go! Don't keep the man waiting any longer."

"Ok! Ok!"

Diana quickly gave Julia and Vanessa hugs and rushed back to Clark.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright! Well there is a place that has the best shrimp pasta and this amazing French bread."

"Sounds great!"

"Ok. Come on it's just around the corner."

 **Grimaldi's**

"Aye! It's Kent man!" Frank Grimaldi said happily.

"Aye, buddy! It's been about 2 or 3 weeks. What happened?" Vergil Grimaldi, Frank's twin brother asked.

Clark smiled. "Sorry guys, been busy with work."

"We understand." Frank nodded. "And who is this lovely, lovely lady?!" He grinned.

"I'm Diana Prince."

"We met a couple of days ago. Coincidence that we were both here at the mall today."

"Oh no, no, my friend, it is what we like to think of is fate!"

Clark and Diana glanced at each other and smiled.

"So, Clark, want the usual with a twist for the special lady?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Clark and Diana sat at a table in the corner.

"Would you like to try a milkshake?"

"I'd love to!" Diana smiled.

"Alright...hey Frank? One large milkshake."

"Coming right up, my man!"

"So Kal...I mean Clark? You have two birth names?"

"My home planet was Krypton. So my birth name is Kal-El of Krypton. Krypton doesn't exist anymore, I was sent here by my biological parents. Rocket crashed in a field in Smallville, Kansas. Two very kind people, Jonathan and Martha Kent, husband and wife adopted me and gave me the name Clark Kent. Clark is Martha's surname."

"Oh. I'm...sorry for you losing your home, Kal. I-" she paused looking up at him with saddest expression.

"Hey..." Clark smiled, reassuring her. "It's okay. It was a shock to me too finding out. I was just a baby. On my 13th birthday they showed me the rocket. I had always felt...different. Then knowing that, growing up was sometimes difficult for me. I was conflicted. But I've learned how to deal with it."

"Alright! Here you two go. One large chocolate milkshake."

"Thanks, Vergil."

"Thank you."

"No problem! Your food will be out in another 5 minutes."

"Ok," Clark nodded.

As Vergil walked away, Clark and Diana glanced seeing the two straws. A bit hesitant at first but they both slowly leaned forward taking a sip. They tried to keep staring down until they both leaned back.

Diana couldn't help but smile. "That's really good."

"Glad you like it. So tell me about you, Diana."

"Well...I'm from an island. Paradise Island, though the proper name is Themyscira."

"The island of the Amazons?"

Diana nodded. "My mother is the Queen."

"You are a Princess?"

"Yes."

Clark looked at her amazed. "I'm sitting here with a Princess?"

Diana frowned confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. No. Not at all! I'm sorry. I'm just...wow. A Princess. It's amazing," Clark grinned.

"I learned a lot from my fellow Amazon sisters, though, as like you I felt different and was treated as such. I was taunted and mocked."

"For being the Princess?"

"For being born sculpted of clay or at least I thought I was."

"What do you mea-"

"Here you two lovely people go! Sorry for the wait."

"No problem, Frank."

Frank sat down the large platter of shrimp pasta and French bread.

"Enjoy! Let us know if you need anything else!"

"Will do."

"This is !" Diana said taking her first fork full. "I love trying different foods."

Clark smiled taking a fork full himself.

"What did you mean about you thinking you were born of clay?"

"It was to be kept a secret. My father is Zeus."

Clark was stunned. "You mean, Greek Gods Zeus?"

"Yes."

"Wow..." Clark sat back. "Not only are you a Princess but a Goddess."

"Yes."

"Wonder Woman, Diana, the Goddess Princess of Themyscira."

Diana laughed softly. "I'm not so sure about that long of a title, Kal."

Clark smiled. "Ok...ok..."

"It's just Diana."

"Ok. Diana..."

They couldn't stop staring and smiling at each other.

They were quiet for a few moments as they ate. Clark kept staring at her, admiring her beauty. He was just instantly allured by everything about her. Her voice was so exotic, hypnotizing even and he loved the way she said his name.

After a few more minutes passed, he decided to break the silence.

"So what else do you enjoy?"

"I enjoy almost every genre of music, dancing, reading, watching movies and traveling. I love to learn about the many cultures of the world. Long walks on the beach..." Diana smiled shyly. "What about you?"

"We certainly have a lot in common. I write, travel, movies...dancing? I heard of a place. Maybe we can go there one day, if you'd like?"

"I would love to!"

They spent a couple of hours talking more really getting to know each other. It was heart warming to feel so free to finally open up to some one who can understand.

Clark glanced at his watch. "Oh."

"What is it?"

"We've been here for about 4 or 5 hours. I'm sorry if I was just rambling on."

Diana smiled and shook her head slightly. "We both were rambling on."

Clark smiled and stood up. "I'll be right back. Going to go talk to Frank and Vergil and pay the bill."

"Alright."

"Frank, Vergil?"

"Seems like Kent hit a home run!"

Clark chuckled. "Not so fast, guys. Diana and I just talked."

"Talked, laughed, made heart eyes at each other. Yeah..."

"We are just getting to know each other but..." Clark looked back at Diana and smiled. "We will see where this leads to."

"Good luck, buddy!"

"Thanks, guys. See ya later." Clark walked back over to Diana. "Hey, Diana, I didn't drive here or anything, I flew. So I was wondering if you would like to take a flight with me to get you home. I mean...if you don't mind?"

"Oh yes. That will be lovely."

Clark picked up his laptop bag. He and Diana walked out the mall from a back exist leading to an almost empty parking lot.

Clark started levitating then flew up.

Diana looked up at him and smiled as she followed flying up to him.

"Lead the way, Princess," Clark smiled back

The flight was a bit quiet for a moment but it didn't feel awkward. It was actually quite comforting. The sun was setting, giving off a romantic feel.

"Do you fly everywhere you go, Kal?"

"Pretty much. Sure beats traffic and I'm always on time."

"But what about being in civilian clothing? Are you ever worried about being scene and recognized?"

"Sometimes...but I just try to keep watch wherever I go. I've flown side by side planes before. I've almost gotten caught landing."

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there ever a time you feel like you shouldn't have to worry about getting caught? That you should be able to fly freely and people just know who you are?"

"Well yeah...but Diana, that comes with a lot of attention I don't want. Either people will try to be my friend for some type of gain or fear me, even hate me for really no reason."

Diana frowned. "As I know, unfair cruelty is not acceptable."

"It's not but some people are like that anyway."

"But wouldn't people want you to be truthful. It seems like a double standard."

"I don't like having to lie or hide. But it's just something I have to do until I know that people will be more accepting and trusting, which there is a slim chance that will ever happen."

Clark glanced over at Diana. She had this sad look and seemed as though she was in deep thought.

"Diana..."

Diana looked at him.

Clark smiled. "It's okay. A few ups and downs but it's okay."

"I admire your optimism, Kal."

"With our line of work, we have to be. But I admire your openness and honesty. You've brought up things I've should've questioned long ago and I really have to think about."

Diana was so surprised and couldn't believe how she and Clark instantly had a connection. She glanced down.

"Oh. There's the house."

Diana flew down with Clark following behind both stepping on the porch.

"Thank you, Kal, for today. It was unexpected but really nice. I really enjoyed our hours long conversation," she said looking up at him.

"It was nice. I know this will sound corny but you really are a wonder, Diana. Incredibly talented and beautiful. We have things in common. I never thought that I would meet someone that can understand and that I can really talk to."

"That's really sweet of you to say."

"I really mean it," he said softly assuring her.

"We should talk more often."

"Yeah, we should. Um...hold on a sec." Clark took out his journal and a pen from his laptop bag. He wrote something then tore half the page. "Here, you go. I..well...if you need anything or just as you said to talk more, here's my number."

Diana smiled and took the piece of paper from him. She then took his pen and journal to write.

"And here is mine," she said handing the pen and journal back.

Clark smiled boyishly and quickly leaned over kissing Diana's cheek. "I'll talk to you soon, Diana. Have a good rest of the evening."

"You, too...Kal..."she said softly.

She watched as Kal flew off before going into the house.

After she went inside and closed the door. She leaned against it not able to stop smiling.

After a few days, Superman met with Batman in Gotham.

"So I met with Wonder Woman..."

"Uh huh..."

"She's really...nice...beautiful...easy to talk to..."

Bruce arched his brow and looked back at Clark with a questionable look.

Clark looked at him and shook his head slightly. "I mean..."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Stay focused."

"I am focused. What I'm trying to say is that I think it would be a good idea for us to try to have like a heroes' meet up."

"A what?"

"When Diana and I were talking, she mentioned she wanted to get to know the others."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Dealing with you is enough."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"This isn't some type of club."

"No one said it was. I agree with her, getting to know others, we can work together and keep more people safe."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "Whatever. But I don't have time to waste."

 **A week later...**

Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman, Shazam, and Batman all met Superman at the Fortress of Solitude.

Superman stood proudly in front of the gigantic doors.

"This is amazing!" Flash said.

"Heater. There better be a heater," Green Lantern warned.

"You'll be warm enough inside, Lantern,"Superman laughed patting him on his shoulder.

Superman smiled awe stricken as he saw Wonder Woman flying down to him.

"Hi, Superman."

"Hi, Wonder Woman."

They stared at each other still smiling.

"Dude, how is she not cold?" Shazam asked Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged. "My advice is not to even ask."

"You should go ahead and get inside, take a look around if you would like. Batman is only about a minute from landing."

"Ok," she nodded.

Superman watched Wonder Woman walk inside, taking note of her curves. "Beautiful..." he said under his breath.

He then quirked his brow and turned back. "What?" He asked Batman already standing in front of him.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Focus."

"Pft." Superman shook his head. "Damian. Nice to meet you again."

"Likewise, Superman."

Shazam laughed as Batman, Damian and Superman walked in. "Yo, Bats, I didn't know it was take you kid to work day?"

"Shut it, Lightning Boy."

"Calm down, little birdie, it's just a joke."

Damian threw a batarang at him. "Don't call me that!"

"Woah!" Shazam ducked.

Superman quickly caught the batarang before it hit the Els statue.

"Both of you calm down," he warned. "You were all called here because at point we may need to join forces and-"

"Join a team?" Cyborg asked.

"Essentially yes. There are more of us out there but as of now we start from here. There's no obligation to this however, but we all have the same goal. It would be better for us to have communication."

"I'm up for it," Flash said.

"I get to team up with Wonder Cutie," Green Lantern winked.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I'm in with my buddy Cyborg!" Shazam said.

"Then it's settled. We will meet again in a week or two. Cyborg will speak with Batman about communicators."

As everyone left, Kal noticed Diana stayed behind.

"Something wrong, Diana?"

"Earlier you said I could take a look around. I still want to but I would like for you to show me."

Kal smiled and took her hand. "We will start in the-"

"RUFF!"

They both turned around.

"Krypto! Sit!"

Krypto, Kal's alien dog from Krypton. He too was rocketed to earth accompanying baby Kal. He wasn't any ordinary dog of course. He looked like a giant wolf, with soft white fur.

Krypto whimpered and laid flat. He then started slowly crawling sliding his stomach on the floor.

"Really? Unbelievable."

Diana giggled. "Awe. He is just a big puppy." She walked over to him and kneeled, petting his head.

Krypto wimpered again then rolled on his back. Kal rolled his eyes. As annoyed as he was with Krypto, he had to admit seeing him react to Diana the way he is was comforting. Diana kept him calm giving this feeling Kal himself couldn't describe. He was just so amazed by her.

 **A Month Later...**

The ground shook violently. Civilians ran through the streets frantically not knowing where to go.

"People, please, we are trying best we can to get you all to safety," Lantern broadcasted. "File in here and be sure to stay close with your loved ones." He created a large house for hundreds of people to fit in.

"This earthquake is not ending. It's getting worse," Cyborg said. "People are trapped in that building still."

"Wonder Woman and I will handle it. Flash, Shazam, help get more people to the boats."

"How many people do you see?" Wonder Woman asked.

Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the building quickly. "Five. Upper level. Let's hurry."

Superman and Wonder Woman flew up and into a window of the building that was minutes away from collapsing.

The building shook, debris from the roof was falling.

"Careful, Diana."

"You, too, Kal."

Kal slowly opened the door. The 5 people were huddled in a corner.

"It's ok now. We will get you out."

"Oh. Thank you! Thank you!"

"No need to thank us," Kal and Diana said in unison smiling.

As Diana carried two of the people, Kal carried the other three.

The building shook more and started leaning.

"Superman! It's collapsing sideways!"

Kal and Diana rushed out and hurried taking them to Flash and Shazam.

"Diana stay here, I got it."

"I can help you, Kal."

"Diana, I-"

She shook her head and flew off to the building. Kal followed her.

They both tried to push the building back up but the beams were steadily breaking. Any and everything was falling and sliding out of broken windows or breaking the windows.

"Kal, its...it's still falling..."

"Hold on...Di...I'll try to..."

Kal was then struck by two large file cabinets and a desk. He lost his grip.

"Kal!"

Diana then too was hit and lost her grip.

It happened so fast as they both fell to the ground and the building came crashing down on top of them.

There was silence.

"Cyborg?" Batman questioned.

"I can't locate them."

The ground shook violently again and all of a sudden the ground collapsed and the building started falling into a sinkhole.

Minutes passed. Wonder Woman gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Kal?" She called in a weak whisper.

She could barely see with the little light coming from cracks above. She had fallen down into the sewer.

She stood up but fell back however was immediately caught. She quickly turned around.

"Kal!" She embraced him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Diana..." he grabbed her upper arms pushing her away slightly to look at her. "I told you to be careful."

She stared up at him and could see the worry in his eyes.

"I told you to do the same."

"I know we have to take risks...but I'd rather it be me."

"We are a team. We take risks together."

"But, Diana, I-"

"No buts, Kal. We do this together. No matter what happens. I won't agree to any other way."

They stared into each others eyes.

Kal sighed and pulled her back into an embrace, holding her tighter.

"I just want you safe, Diana."

Diana's heart skipped a bit. She could hear it in his voice just how much he cared for her. She didn't know exactly how to describe what she was feeling. It was just something so very new.

A year passed. Many things have changed drastically. The Justice League was officially formed, though the threats became more frequent and dangerous. After being in man's world for 3 years living with Julia and Vanessa, Diana decided it was time for her to get her own place. She moved to London into a very beautiful high class condominium and met a fellow Amazon named Hessia.

She knew of whispers and tales on the island that few Amazons would come and go from the island, some would return and some wouldn't, but she never expected that she would run into a sister. She was very much grateful.

Another year passed and with the unsolicited advisement and help of Jimmy Olsen, Clark tried dating which didn't go so well.

Diana, too, tried dating but was not interested in any other man. Her feelings for Clark continued to evolve into something more than she ever expected.

Diana and Clark tried to maintain a friendly and professional relationship but the mutual attraction was building stronger everyday.

"Diana? Diana?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... what did you say, Hessia?"

"Are you feeling alright, little Goddess? You've been sitting here for over an hour."

Hessia and Diana decided to have a Friday girls night out.

"I'm sorry but I have a lot on my mind."

Hessia sat next to her. "Or is it a particular one someone?"

Diana sighed. "It's that obvious?"

"Crystal clear."

Diana shrugged. "He is the only man that I've thought about in such a way. He makes me feel a certain way I've never felt before."

"Has the Princess of the Themyscira fallen for a man?"

"He isn't just a mere man, Hessia. Theres something so incredibly exceptional about his soul."

"Does he feel the same about you?"

"In subtle ways he has shown an interest."

"You will have to speak with him."

"We will need time."

"Little Goddess, time is too precious to waste. Don't let it pass by before it's too late."

 **2 weeks later, Metropolis Town Hall, Justice League Press Conference**

"Everyone calm down please," Superman said.

"This is a PR nightmare," Green Lantern said under his breath.

"What is happening?" Flash asked rhetorically.

"Look...you people are making things worse for us! My store was robbed three times in one week!" A civilian yelled.

"Criminals aren't afraid. They think of this as a challenge. While we are stuck in the crossfire."

"We understand that and we are trying our best," Wonder Woman assured.

"I don't know if I can actually take you serious dressed like that."

Wonder Woman frowned. "Excuse me? What does what I have on, having anything to do with-"

"Honey, in these juvenile delinquents' mind you are nothing more than some live fantasy."

"Fantasy?" Wonder Woman snapped. "I have you know that I am a respected ambassador and-"

Superman touched her arm. Wonder Woman looked up at him. He nodded slightly assuring her it was okay.

"That's enough!" Superman warned. "We understand you all are concerned but that does not warrant insults and aggression. As Wonder Woman stated and I assure you all, the Justice League will do our best."

With that the press conference was over.

"So are we going to ever get through one of these peacefully?" Shazam asked.

"They are scared, Shazam, and some of them just don't want to trust us."

"Ok so next time if one of them calls for help, do I? I mean they don't trust us."

"That's not even a question. Help anyway. We don't do this for praise or acceptance. We are the heroes we are because it's the right thing to do."

"Man, Supes, I didn't need a speech. I'll help. I'll help."

Superman smirked.

"I'm heading back to the Tower. Gonna go kick Vic's ass on a new video game."

"I got a date with Carol," Hal grinned and nudged Barry.

"Good for you, finally having a stable date," Barry said sarcastically.

"You are just mad Iris put you in the dog house," Hal teased.

"Shut up, Hal."

Bruce walked away annoyed going to his bat mobile.

Arthur left heading home to Mera.

Left alone was Kal and Diana.

Kal turned to her and smiled. "Any plans, Diana?"

"No, I was just going to go home and try to relax."

"Hmm...how about we go for a walk in the park and watch the sunset?"

Diana smiled. "Sounds lovely."

They flew off together to the Metropolis Park.

They were so happy being with each other and knew they could talk to each other about any and everything but yet still got a little nervous around each other. Still felt those butterflies. They stayed silent and just enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere.

Kal looked down and took Diana's hand intertwining there fingers. Diana tensed looking down at their hands but quickly relaxed and smiled looking up at him.

Kal smiled at her and held her hand tighter. He led her to a pond and they sat down a few feet away from the edge.

Suddenly, the wind started to blow. Kal moved closer to Diana, took off his cape and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Diana said softly, "you are a true gentleman."

"Just want you to be comfortable," he replied as the wind started to pick up speed.

"About earlier..."

"Don't worry about it, Di."

"I'm not worried. I mean I'm just surprised. I find it amusing the main complaint is of my appearance. I am confident within myself and my message is for others to be confident too. I'm also quite...comfortable with what I'm wearing."

Kal smirked looking at her. "Doesn't matter what you have on...or don't...you are beautiful, Diana. I mean inside and out. Unfortunately, though, I don't think we will ever have everyone trust us. Even if we help that specific person. It's still something within their minds not letting them understand and trust."

Diana sighed. "It's not as bad as my mother said."

"What?"

"Man's world. Some things she said were true but being here for myself, I understand more. It is some difficulties like today but there is more good, like sitting here with you." Diana looked out on to the sun set. "This is really beautiful."

Kal looked at her. "Yeah...just like you..."

Diana turned to look at him and smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

The wind lost some speed but it was still blowing. The trees and the grass rustled and the pond made small ripples in the water.

Kal and Diana stared into each other's eyes; their faces a few centimeters apart.

They slowly leaned in and just before their lips touched...

"Superman? Come in Superman and Wonder Woman."

They both pulled back and sighed.

"Yeah, Cyborg, we are here."

"Emergency in West Brooke. 18 wheeler stuck on the highway ramp."

"On our way."

 **4 days later... Watch Tower**

Diana was placing her lasso back on her hip as she walked out the stimulation room.

"Hey, Diana?"

She turned. "Hey, Kal."

"You've been in there all evening?"

"Yes. Were you looking for me?"

"Indeed I was. I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"Now?"

"Umm...yeah..." he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "If you had other plans I understand."

"Me? On a Friday night? Of course not. I would love to have dinner with you, Kal. Just let me go get ready." Diana stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the transporter room."

Diana nodded and walked away heading off to her quarters.

Kal watched her with a boyish grin.

 **1 hour later...**

"Kal?"

He looked up awestricken. "Wow..."

"Well damn..." Vic said under his breath.

Kal nodded slightly agreeing with him.

Diana blushed standing in a midnight blue spaghetti strapped thigh length dress fitting her curves.

"Is this appropriate for where we are going?"

"Of course! You look really beautiful, Diana."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome."

He chuckles lightly. "I try my best."

He took her hand as they stepped on the transporter.

"Have a good night guys."

"Thanks Vic."

 **Downtown Metropolis, Truluck's Seafood and Steak Restaurant**

"This is so nice, Kal. The food is amazing!"

"Glad you like it, Di."

"I want to thank you for being supportive of me. These past few years have been an experience very enlightening and most of it is because of you, Kal."

"Me? Really?"

"Well our conversations are always intriguing. There's an understanding that you and I have."

"Well Diana, I should be the one thanking you. Growing up, I never had anyone to talk to that could understand and allow me to be as open as I am with you."

"I know we don't agree with everything. But we know how to-"

"Compromise."

"Right. I quite enjoy out little debates and and disagreements too."

Clark laughed. "Hmm...and why is that?"

"The...intensity it creates between us."

Clark immediately felt a stir in his pants.

Diana smiled innocently.

After a few more minutes longer, they were completely done eating. Clark paid the bill and as they walked out Diana latched on to his arm.

"Would you mind if we take a stroll in the park again?"

"I don't mind at all."

They walked to the parking lot, making sure no one was around, they flew up holding hands, heading to the park.

After about 10 minutes, they were there. Even when they landed, they still held hands walking leisurely along the trail.

Clark took a detour, passing a few trees and came to a now remote area of the park. It was a small field but it was beautiful, especially with the moon light shining so bright. Clark found the perfect spot and as he was about to sit he pulled Diana down with him. She sat beside him.

"Look up," he told her.

Diana did as she was told and gasped looking at the full moon.

"It's so breathtaking..."

"I knew you would like it."

"You seem to know a lot about what I like."

Clark laughed. "I just want to...I don't know I can't find the right way to explain it."

"Maybe it's something that doesn't need to be explained, it just is."

"It's something...just natural between us, huh?"

"I truly believe so..."

"Diana?"

"Yes, Kal?"

Clark stared into her eyes before he cupped her cheek leaning over to kiss her. Diana slowly closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. Clark wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they slowly broke away, Clark looked deep into Diana's eyes. Diana smiled and bit her bottom lip.

Clark stands up, taking Diana's hand to help her up. He levitated pulling her with him. As Diana flew up with him, t hey stared at each other silently and just couldn't stop smiling.

No more than 20 minutes they landed on Clark's apartment patio.

He opened the door and let Diana go in first. Even though she already expected nothing less, Diana was still amazed with her quick look around seeing how well oxrganized and clean his apartment was.

He took her hand again and guided her to his room.

Clark turned on his lamp and sat next to Diana on the bed. They both fell into pure bliss when their lips met again. As they continued to kiss, Clark ran his hand slowly up and down her thigh. Though, Diana could feel a bit of a hesitation from him.

She broke the kiss and cupped his cheek with both hands.

"I want to..." Diana whispered.

She kissed him again and it didn't take him long to respond back. Clark's tongue traced over hers, gaining entrance easily. He made his way down to her neck. As he was kissing her neck, Diana moaned in pleasure, and felt his hand go further up her thigh and under her dress.

Clark placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Diana wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him closer as the kiss become more passionate and filled with desire.

Diana leaned back laying back on the pillows, pulling Clark down on top of her. They were wrapped in the sheer ecstasy of each other's embrace.

Clark pulled away momentarily, pulling off his shirt. Diana looked at his chiseled abs and strong muscles.

Clark inched her dress up. Diana rose up to take it completely off, leaving her only in her thong. He leaned back down slowly and softly placing a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck to her breasts. Diana moaned in enjoyment. His soft touch against her skin sent a feeling she had never felt before through her body.

He kissed a trail up to her lips, embracing in another passionate kiss. He slid his hands up and down her stomach, stopping just short of her breasts. Still locked in a body tingling kiss, Diana reached down and unbuckled his pants.

Breaking their kiss once more, Clark swiftly takes off his pants and slides Diana's thong slowly down her legs, tossing everything on the floor.

Ever since that fateful day of meeting each other, they've thought about this moment. To finally open themselves up to each other in the most intimate way.

Diana was purely a wonderious beauty, her long flowing raven hair, seemed like a silk sheet, her angelic face was beyond description, her beauty was other worldly. Her curves were to die for.

Never had Clark thought he would lust after a woman, but she was goddess before his eyes. Cerulean blue eyes bore into his, like she was seaching through his very soul.

Diana was lost for words as she gazed at the godly man before her. She couldn't believe her eyes, in what she saw in front of her. She licked her lips as her hands trail down his chest. Then her eyes fell upon his manhood. She breathed out slowly.

Clark smirked and leaned back down to her. Their lips met, his lips caressing hers. Diana felt his tongue glide across her lip, and she happily let him explore. He held her tighter, trying to gain more access. Their tongues mingle with one another.

He loved the sweet taste of her mouth reaching every part in her to taste more of it. Both of their lungs were begging for air so they parted, he moved down to her neck and started to mark her. She moan with anticipation for him to continue.

She weaved her hands through his hair, loving the feeling of how softly it felt moving through her fingers everytime she pulled her hand back.

While still kissing and sucking on her neck, his hands started to move freely all over her body, he reached her ass and started to massage it loving how thick it was, receiving another moan from her. Clark then started to rub her legs up and down.

Diana loved the sensual sensation it gave her. Once he was done with her neck he moved back to her lips and greedly claim them.

Clark grabbed one soft globe in his hand and slowly rubbed it in circles, loving how full it was. Diana ripped her mouth away from his to let out a whine. He slowly descended to her chest and give a experimental lick at her nipples, which cause her to grab a handful of his hair to encourage him to keep doing it.

Diana couldn't believe how much pleasure it brought her, it felt like electric shocks when he bit or lick at her chest. He switched breasts and continued to do the same treatment as he did with the other one.

Diana tried her best not to yank at his head. But this man did something to her to no other man could even get close to. Once he was done with her breasts he lifted up to look at his handy work, his love marking all over her chest and neck.

He looked at her face to see she was flustered, her breath was laboring a little and her eyes were shut. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes stare at him, he wanted to see them fogged up with passion and lust just for him.

He began to trail kisses down her torso to her navel, feeling her soft silky skin against his lips.

He opened her legs up to look at her soaked core.

He stared at her sex, mouth watering for him to taste every last bit of her sweetness. He looked at her and noticed a blush across her face. She wanted it so bad and he could see she couldn't wait anymore.

He parted her legs a little wider and slowly leaned his face to her. He gave a lick to her and received a gasp from the Princess. He did it again, and again, and again until he put his whole mouth on her sucking and nipping.

Diana had never felt so good in her life. She grabbed the back of his head trying to bring him closer, she felt him thrust his tongue into her, which caused her to arch her back and scream to the Gods.

It felt as if she was going explode, as she threw her head back, moaning.

Clark knew she was at the brink by how tight the grip was on his hair. She just needed to be pushed off the edge. He entered two fingers in her, which brought her to her ectasy.

He watched as she arched further, screaming his name. Her scream sounded as if she was singing. Her walls clenched so tightly around his fingers that made him wanted to be in her as quick as possible. He waited until she came down from her high to flip them over where she was on top. Diana lifted up and sat on his member. Clark groaned when he felt her grind against him a little.

Clark gripped her hips holding her to him. Her hands were placed on either side of his head and she leaned down toward him. A low moan escaped her lips as she slowly moved against his arousal. He gripped her tighter.

She kissed him ever so lightly, before rising slowly up.

Diana ran her hands down his arms until she reached his hands and their fingers interlocked with each other.

A look was exchanged between them before their mouths once again found their way to each other.

Clark flipped Diana back over so he was on top. He kissed her passionately, as he slowly thrusted into her.

Diana broke the kiss and gasped. She clawed at his back, trying to used to the sudden invasion. Once it subsided, the only thing she could feel was raw pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist to tell him to continue.

Clark pulled out then pushed back in, which caused Diana to moan loudly. Starting out gently, Clark slowly began to thrust his hips, creating a steady rhythm.

Diana stared up at the man she knew she loved as he was breathing hard, his eyes blazed with passion.

Her breath shaky, as she marveled at the sensations filling her body. Diana had began to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Diana…" Her name was a moan, fingernails raking across his back as the feel of him moving inside her caused an explosion of red behind her eyelids. The power, the promise, behind his movements, mixed with the soft, tender kisses he peppered along her jawline, caused a deliriously unbearable knot to form in her stomach.

Diana clung to Clark fiercely, unable to control the cries leaving her throat.

Clark shifted a bit and sat up gripping her hips and started to pick up his pace. Diana threw her head back feeling new sensations, he was hitting a special spot deep within her.

Glancing down at her, almost made him lose control right then and there. He stared looking at her face distort in pleasure, moaning and screaming everytime he thrusted his hips forward.

She had no idea how incredibly sexy she was, she didn't even see it. Her eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip, she did it constantly and he loved it. Clark was so completely enthralled by her.

Unbelievable pleasure was crashing into Diana like waves, she felt a hot fire in her getting ready to burst.

"Kal!" She threw her head back and let out the most beautiful symphony he ever heard. "By the Gods!" She yelled out gripping the sheets.

They were going faster now, their breathing heavier as they moaned and the pressure built. Clark knew it was coming before she did and, cupping her face, he leaned down and kissed her. Diana's breath became quick and rapid and again she barely had time to register what was happening when she climaxed again.

As Diana tightened even more around him, for a second, Clark didn't think he'd be able to hold his control any longer, but moments later his pace increased, to the point where Diana accidentally bit down on Clark's lip. He didn't mind though, and a low groan erupted from his throat as his face tenses. He thrusted even harder a few more times before he released.

"Diana..." he whispered once he finished and laid on top of her, both breathing hard.

Clark wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head and rolling over so they were side by side.

He caressed her cheek. "Diana?"

"Yes, Kal?"

"I...I love you."

Diana smiled and leaned closer kissing him. "And I love you."

Clark pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, holding her in his arms tightly and kissed the top of her head again.

"This feels really..."

"Amazing."

"Beyond more than that..." Diana looked up and smiled. "I just want to stay like this for as long as we can."

"Of course, Diana. I surely wasn't planning on letting you go. I never will," he assured as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

 **The Next Morning**

Jimmy Olsen unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Yo, Clark! You here, man? I stayed at Renee's last night," he said walking in. "If things keep going how they are with her, we might not be room mates any longer." Jimmy noticed it was still silent. "CK?"

He walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Then walking into the living room to see Clark's laptop on the coffee table.

"CK!" He called walking to Clark's bedroom. "Man, you gotta wake up so I can tell you about-" Jimmy stopped abruptly as he opened the door. "Oh." He quickly closed it.

Clark and Diana was still asleep. Diana was lying on top of Clark, wrapped in his arms while they were both covered and wrapped in the blanket.

Jimmy walked back into the living room, grabbing his keys and left out the apartment. He took out his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Renee.

 **Hey, babe, my room mate is having company. I'm on my way back.**

 **-J.O**

He smiled. "Haha! Proud, man! Proud!"

After another year, Clark and Diana were now alone living together in their own apartment. They loved having the freedom to do any and everything they wanted together. To be able to stay in bed or walk around with little to no clothes on at all. To make love any time and anywhere in their apartment. It was absolutely incredible.

 **Back to Now...**

When Kal kisses Diana's body, in that slow but delicious way that only he knows, he makes her yearn for more, wanting that moment last.

Every second, every moment seems to have more passion, more desire, more heat.

He settles down over her body, laying his eyes on her. Without taking his eyes off hers, Diana feels him slide inside of her. Everything around them seems to stop. It was just him and her. Clark Kent and Diana Prince.

He grabs both of her hands, pushing them above her head and interlock fingers.

Feeling him going in and out of her in such a slow way fulfills Diana more than anything else. Feeling his mouth on hers, their hands traveling each other's bodies, is better than anything else either could possibly think of.

"I'm all yours too..." he said with a smile. "Always will. Always…"

They discover something else. There are different types of lovers, and they are the ones who like to explore each other as they never did before, both physically and intellectually, reaching for each other's soul. They love each other with a passion and like to taste each other, being intimate.

They surround and fill each other with the purist, sweetest, most unselfish and unconditional love.


End file.
